


Running Isn't The Answer

by AkakoDukes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gay Bashing, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Reveal, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkakoDukes/pseuds/AkakoDukes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a run-in with Arthur's gay bashing rugby teammates, Merlin struggles with having revealed his magic to Arthur. Fluffiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Isn't The Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this hasn't been Britpicked. Any and all mistakes are my own. That said, read on!

When they backed Merlin against the wall, he knew he was in trouble. “Your boyfriend isn’t here to protect you now, is he?” Aaron, one of the jocks from the rugby team at their college campus, was a firm believer that Merlin and Arthur were together. Of course they were, but they weren’t public about it. It seemed their constant time spent in each other’s company was a dead giveaway to the homophobic members of the team. Aaron’s friends were built, maybe a little slighter than Arthur, but more than enough to deal with him. At least- well, they thought they could deal with him. No one, not even Arthur knew about his trump card.

He’d been so careful not to use his magic around Arthur, with whom he shared a flat, and so many other things. They said it was easier, that they could split the bills. Guys did it all the time, right? No one had questioned it really. They’d chosen to stay together, and now they... Merlin... was going to pay for it. 

Merlin stared defiantly up at Aaron and his new tormentors, blue eyes narrowed while he kept silent. 

The two behind Aaron chuckled, while they let their new spokesperson keep up the tirade. “We can’t have fags on the team, Emrys. People would think all we do is shag instead of shower in the locker room, and I’m not having a queer look at my arse, thank you very much.”

Merlin still kept silent, felt a rage building in him. 

“And if it weren’t for you, Arthur would still be with Gwen, who we all know was just fine for him.”  
  
But she didn’t love him, Merlin thought to himself. He didn’t love her either.  Arthur had told him himself. It was for convenience, to keep people like you away from him. Now he can be who he likes, and I won’t let you ruin that for him. For us. He supposed he should say that out loud, but instead all that came from his lips was a blunt, “Fuck you, Aaron.”

There was a moment of silence, before a fist connected solidly with his face. He felt his teeth dig into his lip as his face hit the brick behind him, and he spat blood on the sidewalk. “You dirty little fucking lady boy...” Aaron snarled, and hit him again, in his stomach this time, to where Merlin had to bend over to catch his breath. 

A wonderful, but dreaded voice filled the area where they stood. “Aaron, just what the bloody HELL do you think you’re doing?!”  
  
Arthur. Oh God. Merlin did his best to stand up straight, though he imagined his face was a sight where it had scraped against the wall just moments before. He winced, but managed to keep his spine straight. He couldn’t look weak in front of Arthur. 

But Arthur was furious. “I’m going to fucking kill the lot of you,” he growled and lunged forward to protect Merlin. 

Merlin’s shouts went unheard as Arthur took all three of them on, and when he’d tried to jump back into the fray to help, all parties just shoved him away. This was between them now, they said. Like bloody hell it is, Merlin thought, and was about to just punch a bloke in the nose indiscriminately, when Aaron landed a hit against Arthur’s brow and nicked it with his class ring. The blood made Merlin see red, as corny as that may seem, and he felt his magic boiling over, intent on helping Arthur.

Merlin’s eyes flashed molten gold as the other members of the team were thrown backwards into various objects, which grounded them for a bit. It was a rather forceful spell, and Merlin, despite the temporary dizziness, was surprised at the force of it. 

Then the horror of what he’d done hit him. He’d used MAGIC, the one thing his mentor, Gaius, had always warned him about, in front of people. In front of Arthur. Arthur’s slightly glassy eyes looked up at him, furrowed with concern, and possibly, just a little bit of fear. 

Merlin couldn’t bear to hear what he’d say. He knew Arthur would be angry, because, come on, Merlin had been keeping this a secret for years. There’s no way Arthur couldn’t be angry. 

Before Arthur could even form words, Merlin’s eyes pooled with tears, and he sprinted away, colorful hoodie nearly flying off with how quickly he was running. Arthur couldn’t catch him. Merlin had always been the faster of the two, despite Arthur’s prowess on the rugby field.

He got all the way back to their room, ran to the loo, and quickly shut and locked the door behind him, glad that they had gotten somewhere upscale enough that the loo actually had a lock. He panted for breath, and wiped away the tears that had fallen on the way. 

He should have known his enforced solitude wouldn’t last long. He could hear Arthur bound into the flat, who panted for air himself, and slam the door behind him. “Merlin?” He called, and hearing no answer above the heavy noise of his own breathing, proceeded to check each and every room. It started with their bedroom, and ended with their loo. The door rattled, and Merlin heard Arthur sigh. No doubt cursing his luck. 

“Merlin, come out of there, please,” Arthur said as evenly as he possibly could. Merlin was determined to stay silent. The day was still young, and Arthur would have to leave eventually. As much as it hurt, Merlin would have to leave him. Maybe he could go back to his mum’s. 

Arthur continued to coerce, “Merlin, I’m not angry at you, I promise. Just... let’s talk about this, all right?” Silence. “Merlin, you need to talk to me. Please, love, we’ll figure this out.”

This went on for at least an hour. Merlin was tired, but he couldn’t even bring himself to move from in front of the sink as he avoided his own gaze in the mirror. 

There was silence for a few moments, and things moved around in the kitchen. The door handle rattled again, before there was a bang on it. “Merlin!” Merlin jumped, his eyes darting over to the door which rumbled while Arthur tried to get in. “ **Merlin**!” The door shook violently, and Merlin’s eyes teared up. He fought to keep them at bay while he licked his now sore lip. Then everything went silent. Merlin let his eyes dart to the still door. “I love you, Merlin. Whatever happened there, that doesn’t change that I love you. It never will.” There was another moment of complete silence where Merlin wept openly, if silently. The tears cut a salty line across his cheekbones. “I know you can’t stay in there forever. You’d never miss Professor Gaius’ class. But in case you want a few moments, Merlin....” Arthur paused, and took in a stuttered breath Merlin could hear through the door, “I’ll be right here.” There was a rustling, and it seemed Arthur had planted his rear right in front of the door. Perhaps Arthur had forgotten the door to the loo opened outward. 

Merlin crept forward, catlike in his trainers, and put his hand against the door, as if he could sense Arthur’s touch through it. He was sure if he tried, he could. Instead, he undid the latch, and knocked softly against where he thought Arthur might be sitting. 

A flurry of movement, tense anticipation, before Merlin opened the door. “Merlin,” Arthur said with fond exasperation as he reached up to wipe at the tear tracks left on Merlin’s pale cheeks with his thumbs. Merlin’s eyes welled up, his lower lip trembled, and as he flung himself into Arthur’s arms, he could hear a soft huff of breath that sounded suspiciously like, “Idiot.”

How else could Merlin reply but with, “Prat.”


End file.
